


Being Neighborly

by rivers_bend



Category: Prison Break, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/1037.html?thread=1378061#t1378061">This prompt</a> over at the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/"><b>blindfold_spn</b></a> meme, which reads in part, <i> the big brothers get possessive and end up fucking their little brothers into the mattress of a motel room bed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Neighborly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fox River Prison Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72661) by [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend). 



Sam never expected to see Michael Scofield again after he and Dean finished the job at Fox River. He'd seen in the news that Michael got his brother out, several other prisoners too, and that they'd headed to South America, but then Sam got distracted by his own life and the news was the last thing on his mind. He and Dean are in Taos when Sam runs into Michael walking into the motel room next door to his and Dean's.

"Hey!" Sam says, surprised but pleased to see him. "You got your brother out, I saw. You guys still okay?"

"Sam, wow. Yeah." Michael glances in the window next to the room's door. "We're doing okay. Made a deal with the government. Still not sure where we're gonna settle though, hence the road trip."

Michael looks good, has a little more flesh on his bones than he did inside, more color. Sam can't help thinking about the night they shared a bunk, about how Michael's hand felt wrapped around his cock, and it sends a thrill down his spine. "So you guys here for the night?"

"Yeah," Michael says. "But Linc's kinda private." He obviously heard the invitation in Sam's question.

"Dean and I were just gonna have a few beers, no big deal. You guys can come over if Linc feels like it." Sam gestures towards his room's door, leaves it up to Michael.

It's just past nine o'clock when there's a knock at Sam and Dean's door. Sam hadn't told Dean about Michael, not back at Fox River, not today, figuring that Michael and Lincoln wouldn't show.

"What the hell?" Dean asks.

"Ran into an old friend and his—" Sam debates telling Dean about Michael and Lincoln being brothers too—Dean likes to think he and Sam are special—but he decides Dean should know. "His brother."

"Okaaaay," Dean says, looking puzzled at Sam's tone.

Sam opens the door, letting Michael and Lincoln, who has a case of beer under his arm, in. After Michael and Sam do introductions they all grab a bottle, settling down in front of the TV. Dean gives Sam a few funny looks, but doesn't pull him aside to ask him what the hell's going on.

Three beers into the evening Michael moves from his chair to sit on the floor between Lincoln's knees. Lincoln rubs his shoulders, up the back of his neck and down the front of his shirt. It's not terribly subtle, even less so when Michael turns and kisses the inside of his brother's thigh.

Sam can feel Dean staring at him, but isn't sure yet what Dean might be thinking. Michael gives Sam a questioning look and when Sam gives him a little nod, reaches up to hook a hand around his brother's neck, pull him down into a kiss.

"Um, Sammy?" Dean says, low in Sam's ear.

Twisting to face his brother, Sam looks him in the eye then kisses him long and deep, both reassurance and question.

Lincoln is the first to speak. "Michael likes to be watched, but I'm the only one who gets to touch him. You interested?" He's looking at Dean.

"He like to watch, or just be watched?" Dean has his hand on the back of Sam's neck, squeezing just enough to say _you got us into this, you're gonna go along with it_.

"We both like to watch," Lincoln says.

Sam and Michael exchange quick looks; having a possessive older brother has its advantages sometimes.

Michael and Sam get undressed first, watching each other, their brothers watching them. Michael's tattoos are like a puzzle, one Sam would love to solve after he traced them all with his tongue, and he's glad to get a chance to look at them. He wonders if they mean the same to him as Dean's and Sam's mean to Sam. Not the protection part—at least it doesn't look like it—but the connection part.

Sam heads for the bed he and Dean have been sleeping in, and with a glance at Lincoln, Michael heads for the other one. He climbs on it slow, getting on all fours facing Sam's bed. Sam mirrors him.

"Fuck," Dean says.

"Yeah. I think that's the idea." Lincoln's shucking off his shirt as he says it.

Sam wants to crawl across the space between the beds and kiss Michael, wants to make Dean and Lincoln watch as they make out sloppy and wet, fondling each other's dicks, getting each other hard and desperate. Dean would be up for it, maybe, though he'd make Sam pay later, biting and sucking at his skin until Sam was covered with Dean's marks. Course, that's a good seventy-five percent of why Sam wants to do it in the first place. But Lincoln laid out the rules, and that's not in the rules. So Sam just kneels up, reaches for his own dick, stroking himself, watching Michael do the same.

"You need anything?" Dean asks Lincoln—playing goddamn _host_ or something, waving condoms and a bottle of lube pulled from one of their bags.

Lincoln just laughs and shakes his head, pulls his own supplies out of a pocket. When he strips off his jeans Sam can't help staring at his scars. Not as many as Dean's, and in different places, but no less sexy. Seeing Sam staring at Lincoln spurs Dean on to get with the program and get the rest of his clothes off. He approaches first, coming in between the beds to kiss Sam, take over pulling his dick.

"Gonna fuck you so hard while they watch," Dean says, soft, but loud enough for the other men to hear.

Sam whimpers, incredibly turned on. Over Dean's shoulder he can see Lincoln kissing Michael, one hand moving between the cheeks of Michael's ass. "Always so tight for me, Mikey," he says.

"Dean—" Sam's afraid he's going to come too soon. "Dean, please." Between Dean's hand on his cock, the sight of Michael rocking on his brother's fingers, and the image filling Sam's head of Michael being fucked open by Lincoln and Dean both at once while Sam fucked his mouth—It's all too much.

While Dean's slicking up his fingers, Lincoln climbs up behind Michael and pushes him down on all fours again, pushing his cheeks apart with two broad hands. Sam can see the moment when Lincoln breaches Michael in both their faces.

"He feel good?" Dean asks Lincoln.

"Fucking amazing. How's Sam feel?"

Dean's behind Sam now, caressing his crack with lubed fingers.

"Hot. I'm not even inside yet, and he's so hot."

As he says it he pushes a finger into Sam's ass. Sam twists to kiss him, but then bends forward so he's on all fours, ass up for Dean to do with what he wants. He fingers Sam roughly, obviously excited by what's happening in the other bed. Sam's excited too, wants Dean to get on with it.

"Fuck me, Dean, come on."

"Can't wait to see him jerking on your cock," Lincoln adds.

Dean apparently can't wait either; he pulls his fingers out and shoves his cock in.

Michael and Sam moan in tandem, Lincoln jerking his brother back onto his dick as Dean buries himself in Sam's ass.

Dean and Sam have fucked while watching porn before, but that was nothing like this. Knowing Michael and Lincoln are brothers, just the four of them here, putting on a show for each other, Dean and Linc trying to one-up each other, be the one who fucks his brother hardest, makes him moan the loudest, Sam and Michael watching each other come undone on his brother's dick—

It's beyond hot and into incendiary.

Sam and Michael are jerking themselves while Dean and Lincoln pound into them, egging each other on with filthy words, grunts and moans.

Michael comes first, shouting his brother's name, and he looks gorgeous, body jerking with his orgasm and with the pounding Lincoln is still giving him.

"Oh, fuck, oh _fuck!_" Sam shouts, when he can't hold off any more, watching Michael collapse forward, hips still held in the air as Lincoln shivers and spends into his ass. Dean comes a second later, fist in Sam's hair, jerking his head back, lifting Sam's throat to his mouth, his teeth.


End file.
